User blog:Chimera-XIII/Unique Powers?
So many powers nowadays are used, and to an extent overused. How will new heroes emerge and not be a copy of someone else? Well, that's what I'm trying to figure. I'm trying to find a pretty good power for my next character (temporarily named Kicker) and I would like to know if the follow sound pretty creative: Superhuman Physiology and Defensive Metamorphosis The current incarnation of my character possesses an enhanced physiology. All aspects of the human body are amplified to minor superhuman levels. This gives him the typical traits of a hero like super-strength, super-senses, super-dexterity, etc. However, he later develops a secondary mutations that reveals himself in near death scenarios. He metamorphoses into a Hulk-like creature and while transformed is in a regenerative state similar to advanced sleep. However, this transformation is only meant to protect the host body while it is recovering. While in this state, the user's skin is bleached; his/her hair is bleached and lengthens; and his/her eyes become purple. After the metamorphosis wares off, the subject is left with a body in prime condition. Weaknesses May be overpowered by someone stronger, and may not be able to control transformed state. Toxin-Based Bone Spike Generation and Manipulation In my past, I created a character with a unique bone structure. It was very dense, yet malleable, so he could create needles and spikes. Eventually, his powers evolved enough to the point were he could make an armor composed of an exoskeleton produced through this ability. In addition to his unique skeleton, he could produce a variety of toxins each with different effects. Some could paralyze the target while others acted as a form of medicine. To give you a visual, his spikes are purple like a sea urchin, but have a metallic sheen to them. Weaknesses Spikes may break or be ineffective. Toxins may lead to unexpected reactions. May fatigue from overuse. Echinoderm Physiology A variation of the previous ability described. It shares similar properties as well as allows extra extraordinary skills. The user may possess the ability to breathe under water. The user may be able to generate armor-like skin. Possibly, he or she might have a semi-elastic body. Enhanced regeneration allows limbs to regrow and recover from launched spikes. Another similarity is the ability to produce toxins and/or poisons. Weaknesses See previously listed ability: Weaknesses. Semi-Reactive Adaption User may react quickly to the situation he/she is in. When this happens, his/her body will produce minor mutations to deal with the issue. For instance, if the user is in water, he/she will adapt to create gills. These changes are temporary however, and will ware off when the user is out of danger. The changes are finite, and may not be able to produce a solution for all problems, especially on a level outside of the physical realm. Weaknesses May be unable to counter energy attacks effectively. May be vulnerable to attacks on the psychic plane. May be unable to produce a vast amount of adaptions at one given moment. Category:Blog posts